


2018-Jin's happiness is worth every penny

by superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [7]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Namjoon is preparing for his and Jin's anniversary. There is a special vase Jin loves but Namjoon can't remember where he put it.





	2018-Jin's happiness is worth every penny

“Alright everyone, you know as your leader I have done my best all of these years. But now I stand before you as a failure,” Namjoon dropped his chin to his chest and fell into a deep bow. 

“I don’t get it,” Taehyung reached over and motioned for Jungkook to give him some chips. Jungkook’s hair was neatly arranged on top of her head and smiled as she moved the bag closer to share with Taehyung. 

“You still haven’t found it,” Hoseok sat up on the couch and let out a long-extended sigh. 

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Namjoon moaned from his prone position on the floor.

“Have you checked the attic,” Jimin suggested as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I checked all day yesterday,” Namjoon sat up and pouted. “I don’t know where eels it could be.” 

“Hyung we’ll find it,” Jungkook rolled up the bag and handed it to Taehyung. “We just need to make a list of where it could be and figure out when we saw it last.” 

“Jimin, Taehyung and I will look around the house and see if we can find it,” Jungkook pulled and unwilling Taehyung to his feet and waved Jimin over. 

“Jungkook is always sweet but in his current form Jungkook is always sweeter,” Hoseok commented as the group of them walked away. “Also has anyone noticed, Jungkook dresses like his ideal type?” Hoseok turned to see Yoongi sitting on the couch looking like he had no interest to ever part from it and a Namjoon that was close to tears still on the floor. “Forget it,” Hoseok said quickly, “my talents are wasted here. When did you see it last?” 

“Well,” Namjoon tilted his head seriously considering. “There was the whole disaster with Prince Yong and Prince Yingzhen.” 

“Oh, please don’t,” Hoseok said quickly rubbing his hands together then patting his arms down to get rid of the goosebumps. “We couldn’t even watch the Korean or Chinese dramas on it and they were supposed to be super good.” 

“It kind of takes the fun out of it when you spend ten years among brothers’ hell-bent on destroying each other,” Yoongi added as he sat up and took a notepad and pen. 

“I just don’t understand why they didn’t-“

“No, Jung Hoseok,” Yoongi pointed dangerously with the pen he had in hand as if it was a weapon. “We swore we wouldn’t. We swore in blood we wouldn’t.” 

“Fine,” Hoseok swallowed all the words that had accumulated in his throat. They had sworn. 

They had sworn to never discuss anything that had happened between 1723 when Emperor Yongzeng became emperor and Emperor Quialong died in 1796. While the history books said that this marked the height of Qing power ruling over huge pieces of territory, living through that period was one of the most difficult ones they had ever survived together. The sun was not rising on Qing it was setting and anyone inside of the Forbidden City knew it. They had fought among themselves each siding with Prince Yong and Prince Yingzhen respectively. It was as close to death as they had ever reached together. 

“Jin had it commissioned. It had deer and other animals. I remember it had quite a bit of pink which he liked,” Namjoon started talking to diffuse the situation. 

“We packed it when we went to defend the frontier and disappeared,” Yoongi added pretending like he had to remember that far back. Heshen and his corruption was not something Yoongi would ever forget. 

“Right I remember that,” Namjoon nodded thoughtfully. 

“You should,” Yoongi said finding his moment to get Namjoon back. “Jin carried it that whole time remember? He carried that single vase as well as the gifts the emperor had given him, but we know what happened to those gifts.” 

“I was trying to make dinner,” Namjoon did his best to defend himself but 1991 had not been his year. “Why does no one give me credit for trying to do something nice?”

“Because you destroyed priceless artifacts and his dream kitchen,” Yoongi added quickly.”But if that wasn’t bad enough they were momentous Jin has kept from our past.” 

“That’s not helpful,” Hoseok hissed and gave Yoongi a kick when Namjoon’s face fell from worried to forlorn.

“Oh, helpful well that counts me out,” Yoongi stood up and handed Hoseok the notepad and pen. “I remember Jin taking it out for your fancy anniversary, but I don’t remember seeing it when we arrived in Ellis Island.” 

“Now that’s helpful,” Hoseok said with a bright smile. 

“Not helping,” Yoongi called out as he left the living room. “I just don’t want to live with sad Jin roommate again.” 

“Ignore him,” Hoseok said quickly. “So, we had it in France that’s great.” 

“Right,” Namjoon brightened up and stood up. He paced around the living room this was great news. In France, they had consolidated their few belongings before moving to Spain. The vase should be with the rest of their things it was just a matter of finding it. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung walked back into the room. “We have good news and bad news what would you like first?” 

“Tae there’s no time. We packed everything in France, so it has to be in storage,” Namjoon tried to push past Taehyung but Jimin and Jungkook both reached for him and walked him over to a chair. 

“Hyung,” Jimin said gently and comforting. “We have great news we found the vase.” 

“Oh, that’s great,” Namjoon cut his enthusiasm as Jungkook’s serious face didn’t change. “What’s wrong? Oh god is it broken? Jin is going to kill me. He carries this vase across the mountains as we fake our deaths. Then he guards it with his life on the boat ride to Europe and it makes it all this time just to break. It can’t maybe we can fix it-“

“Hyung,” Jungkook’s soft but firm voice stops him. “It’s not broken but it’s not here.” 

“Wait what do you guys mean it’s not here,” Hoseok’s voice filled the room. 

The three maknaes said nothing. 

“We should just show them,” Taehyung suggested and handed over his Samsung S9 to Hoseok. 

Hoseok looked at the article in the China Daily but said nothing right away. After a few moments, Hoseok walked over to Namjoon and stared directly into his face. “Where did you put the vase?”

“What do you mean?” 

“In France when we moved into that small apartment, Jin gave it to you after the fancy anniversary. Where did you put it away for safekeeping?”

Namjoon sat quietly considering. He remembered Jin’s beautiful face and stylish coats. It had been a century that had suited Jin. The cravats, the coats, had all looked so stylish on him. “Ah, I remember,” Namjoon snapped his fingers. “I put it in a shoe box. We had just gotten a new pair for Jimin. I figured no one would look. I put in some cloth to keep it safe for when we moved and then I put it,” Namjoon trailed off. 

“Where did you put it Namjoon?” Hoseok asked gripping the phone tight. “Where did you put the box?” 

“I put it in the attic,” Namjoon said softly. 

“Oh Namjoon,” Hoseok said in sympathy. 

“It was the completion of the boulevard Raspail,” Namjoon said to no one in particular. “Jin had cleared it out before the party. I was supposed to go back and retrieve it but the construction was still underway. We left before it’s completion.” 

“Am I correct in guessing it’s been found,” Yoongi peaked his head into the living room. 

“It’s worse hyung,” Jimin answered quickly, “it’s been found and going to be auctioned off.” 

“We have savings,” Yoongi said easily. “Just get it back and we won’t tell Princess Pink Puff. It’s better than him turning into the Kraken and not cooking for us. Remember when we almost starved in Spain?”

“Hyung,” Taehyung interrupted. “Didn’t you refuse to eat the soup Hoseok Hyung made then took a nap and died?” 

Yoongi glared at Taehyung but said nothing. He instead sighed and focused on the problem at hand. “Let’s just sell stuff we have and bid for the auction. I am sure we all have ugly but valuable things.” 

“Ok, everyone get something and we’ll get it back,” Hoseok smiled and left the room with the maknae’s behind him. 

“It will be alright,” Yoongi said once everyone had left the room. 

Namjoon simply nodded. 

“There’s no point in feeling bad it was a simple mistake. Besides we can afford to get it back, what’s the point of living forever if we can’t give ourselves some luxuries.”

“I think we lived in luxury in the 60s remember,” Namjoon said with a smile. 

“Those were some good times,” Yoongi said with a gummy smile. 

“I don’t think we ever died that many times back to back,” Namjoon said with a chuckle. 

“I’ll go to the auction,” Yoongi pulled a pillow and put it over his head to shade his eyes. “If you try to go Jin will ask questions, if I go he’ll ask me but I won't answer.” 

“Thanks,” Namjoon patted Yoongi on the knee. “I won’t forget this.” 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Yoongi said his voice already heavy with sleep. “Love or whatever.” 

**

June 12th 2018 

“Happy Anniversary!” 

Jin walked into the kitchen to see the rest of his brothers relaxed around a beautifully set table. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Jin said and walked around the table hugging everyone leaving Namjoon last. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Namjoon said to his ear before placing a soft kiss on Jin’s lips. 

“This is such a nice surprise,” Jin flipped her hair back. “It all smells so great.” 

“Sit,” Namjoon urged Jin to a chair. “We wanted to celebrate in style. We haven’t really had a chance to do it since-“

“Before World War I,” Jin asked and got nods around the table. “Oh remember the lovely dinner we had and the-“

Jin’s eyes welled up as she looked over and saw the elaborate pink, yellow, and blue vase on the table with flowers. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung handed Jin a plate, “we made pancakes.” 

“Sound’s perfect,” Jin smiled and started to eat. 

Namjoon walked over to get the coffee and Yoongi joined him in the kitchen. “How much was it,” Namjoon asked in a whisper. 

“It’s best you don’t know,” Yoongi took a blueberry and popped it into his mouth. “Let’s just say that there were other people interested but I made sure I brought it home. Also, I don’t think the kids ever emptied out the attic.” 

“What!”

**  
China Daily 

“Chinese Vase found in shoebox in attic sells for 16.2 million euros.”  
By Bo Leung in London 2018-06-12

million euros ($19 million) at Sotheby’s in Paris on Tuesday. Photo provided to China Daily  
A long-forgotten and rare Chinese imperial vase discovered in the attic of a family home in France was sold for 16.2 million euros ($19 million) at Sotheby’s in Paris on Tuesday.

The sale was more than 30 times the estimate as experts set a guide price for the vase – decorated with deer and cranes – at 500,000 euros.

Reuters reported that the buyer was Asian but the auction house did not wish to reveal the name or nationality. The amount is the highest ever recorded for Chinese porcelain by the auction house in Paris.  
Sotheby’s said the vase is the only known example of its kind and it was produced by the Jingdezhen workshops for the magnificent courts of the Qianlong Emperor (1735-1796).

The 18th-century porcelain vase was found by chance among dozens of other pieces of Chinoiseries in an attic by its unsuspecting owners, who then brought the vase to the auction house in a shoebox for valuation.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the article of this vase being found and instantly thought about BTS and this series.


End file.
